shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Horsemen of Famine/Personality and Relationships
Personality Famine is rather an odd personality, he constantly wants to give others what they wish for, and this can be misleading. So in general he is almost a conman and as such, he will draw others in with his personality. He seems to be a bit cheerful and charismatic among others, he uses his own appearance to often pretend he is an ill man or such. Leading others into a trap and then he often will ask them what is they truly desire. He claims to be a god in human form and because of his devil fruit power. This is why he can do such things, but he seems to more humble. He is extremely loyal to his crew, allies and Demetrius in general. He claims that he loves what he does; he calls himself the agent of the four horsemen. He acts as such; he is very secretive until he is given the order to work his magic. Taking delight in working his magic to the point that he will eat and drink tea, while watching people be killed by their deepest desires. But since he seems to have to gain peoples trust sometimes he often will even pretend to be a good guy as well. He seems to be very easily trustworthy, the horsemen is the most social out of the group as well. He has to be in order for his powers to go into affect, but his true personality. Is seen whenever he is feeding and such, whenever he “feeds” others. He often will go into somewhat of an insane state. He loves to see how their wicked passions and obsessions to crush those, but ironically Famine can’t find what he truly wants. This is why he is not complete, he was observed by Demetrius and commenting on, that this man might be a conman but he is easily fooled. So Famine is trying to find what his true desire is, but can’t find it. But a true trait comes out that he is a judge and often comments of others desires. He is quick to judge them and hates himself to be judged, so he is an imperfect being not even close to a god. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Since Famine is one of the most charismatic members of the crew he seems to know all of them and among them, he is well respect because of his status. He is the agent that often is sent out first to insure that the place is ready for the hakuri crew. Which is often a secret from others, being a sign of the hakuri pirates arrival is the sudden deaths of thousands and a famine starting. This also is another thing, in which Demetrius can absorb the bodies as well. So it would seem that the crew is killing two birds with one stone. Demetrius D. Xavier Famine seems to enjoy Demetrius very much, to the point that Famine can't even wait to hear from his captain. He will go out and work his magic and get the locations ready for Demetrius and the crews arrival. Often whenever arriving to a location, Famine will give a very detailed report of what had happened and such, of course Demetrius often does give Famine permission to take as many men with him as he needs. So it would appear as long as Famine pleases Demetrius, the more Famine is free to go out and prepare the areas for the hakuri crew arrival. Horsemen Among the horsemen he is the third strongest and he seems to have authority over at least War. But he seems to be very loyal to the group and people. 'Death' Death being the leader of the small group, Famine is loyal to death as well. He thinks of Death as a capable leader and always likes to see him fight. Famine often claims that it must be a hard battle if Death enters the battle field. Death also praises Famine for his powers and his works. So there is a high level of respect between the two, it isn't a leader and subordinate relationship. But it is a above this because of the group working in sync with each other so we 'War' Wars personality being a rebel and basically a wild man, often makes Famine laugh. Of course War seems to get along with all of his allies and does be protective of them. But Famine does sing high praises about this and often wishes he was like War, going into battle with a carefree and no fear attitude. 'Pestilence' Famine and Pestilence are the closest together, often the two will partner up and get a location ready for Demetrius arrival. The two had arrived at Jousai Down first and had some fun, even thought Pestilence is like the complete the opposite of Famine. The two have an unspoken respect for each other to the point that they are like twin brothers. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages